It is well known to use various accessories such as infrared lasers, night vision optics and flood lights with firearms. In the case of small to large firearms the accessories may be securely mounted directly with the firearm or to an accessory bracket mounted directly with the firearm weapon. Small arms are known for the direct mounting configuration. The larger firearms such as the M2HB Machine Gun or the MK19 Grenade Launcher that produce much higher loads of recoil should be mounted with a weapon mount. Various accessories typically are mounted with the small firearm directly or in some cases the various accessories are mounted with an accessory rail or bracket that is directly mounted with the firearm. The larger machine gun firearm is normally placed into a machine gun mount for firing. Relocation of the various accessories may be required in order to maximize the operator's vision down the front of the large or small firearm. One example of a cradle mount is the MK Ranger, which adapts to the MK64 and MK93 Machine Gun Mounts and can be used for both the M2HB Machine Gun and MK19 Grenade Launcher, and receives a laser as an accessory. A disadvantage of such mounts is that it is not compatible with the current armor configurations and will not allow full movement of the firearm through the armor shield due to the accessory and armor restricting firearm movement. Without full firearm deflection, the ability of the operator to use the device is greatly reduced by not being able to direct the weapon as desired to neutralize enemy attacks at the limits of deflection.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an accessory mount that can accept up to three accessory devices, and mount directly to the weapon mount configuration, so that multiple firearms can be independently interchanged in the same configuration of firearm mount and accessories without removing the laser or light devices. There also exists a need for attaching the accessories well forward of the armor in order to allow for maximum operator visibility and to enable lasers to align for accurate firing and for full movement and deflection of the firearm while not hindering the operation of the firearm or minimizing the restriction of movement of the firearm utilized in the mounting configuration especially with armor shields. Further, there exists a need for easily adjustable accessory mounts directly secured to the firearm mount. In addition, there exists a need for safety devices that cannot be removed and for accessory mounts that are interchangeable with many firearms.